pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini First Live
Main Information * Idols: Alexander Vessalius & Fuyuki Vessalius Fuyuki&Alezander.jpg * Coords: ** Alexander: Dark Celeb Royalty Coord ** Fuyuki: Dark Cool Royalty Coord * Song - Vepper The Stars * Stage - Binan Koukou's scenario Before the Live --At Night at the top of Pripara's Tower-- There were three shadows. ??: Twins, do what we planned. It's time to go back home... ?? & ??: Roger, Klein-sama. Then the three of them dissapeared from the tower. --At Kaori's room-- Klein entered and stole her Kami Jewel and dissapeared --At Chikane's room-- The Blonde twin entered in her room and stole her Kami Jewel and dissapeared. --At Saku's room-- The black haired twin entered in his room and stole his Kami Jewel and dissapeared. --At Laura's room-- Klein:...*he was watching Laura's face while sleeping with a halfhurted fac* sorry* said while stealing her Kami Jewel* --At SetoMoffun's room-- The two of them were sleeping when the three characters of before entered.Then, when Klein was about to take Seto's kami jewel a sword appears pointing to Klein. Moffun:... Klein?... what are you...*then he was hitted from behind by the twins. ??:... ??:... let's go Klein. Klein: Ye-yeah...*said while the twins toke Moffun's Kami Jewel. --At next day-- Moffun and Seto woke up. Meganee:Para Pin Pin Pom!! Good news! Today two new idols will debut. Let's see how it will be their first live. Then the TV and Pripass of everyone changes into this. Blonde twin: Hi everyone! we're here to say thanks, thanks for the stupids Kami users who gave us so easy their Jewels*said while showing the stole Kami Jewels. Blackhair: Yeah thanks to you we are more near of our goal~! And after that, they started to sing Live ~On The Stage~ '-VEPPer kono GALAXY Kakeru futatsu hoshi' (VEPPer This galaxy Two stars soaring into the sky) '-Uchuu no himitsu terashi dasou Hoshi no na no moto ni ' (Let’s shine on the universe’s secrets In the name of the star) '-'We are the stars (we are VEPPer) Shine on the galaxy Let’s sing a song (utae) Saa Dancing in the universe (We are the stars (we are VEPPer) Shine on the galaxy Let’s sing a song (sing a song) Now dancing in the universe) '- Ama no gawa de umareta bokura Kono hitomi ni wa hora choushinsei' (We, who were born in the Milky Way Look into these eyes now, the supernova) '-Hoshi uranai no shinjitsu wa ne Bokura ga yume egaku SCENARIO sa' (The truth of the star fortune tellers It’s the scenario in which we sketch our dreams) -'Lucky You sono me wo' (How the swing I remember now feels a bit too small) -'Saa Happy You hiraite ' (Now, happy you, those eyes) -'Toriko ni natchaina 'Kono mabushi sa de Kiss You (Become enslaved I’ll kiss you with this illuminance ) ~Chorus~ -'VEPPer kono ginga ni Saita futatsu boshi' (Become enslaved I’ll kiss you with this illuminance ) -'Tsuki to taiyou' Kiseki to shinpi 'Kanae makuri We Are Stars' (The moon and the sun Miracles and mysteries Granting all your wishes, we are stars) -'VEPPer kono GALAXY Kakeru futatsu boshi' (VEPPer This galaxy Two stars soaring into the sky) -'Uchuu no himitsu terashi dasou Hoshi no na no moto ni' (Let’s shine on the universe’s secrets In the name of the star) '-We are the stars (we are VEPPer) Shine on the galaxy Let’s sing a song (utae) Saa Dancing in the universe' (We are the stars (we are VEPPer) Shine on the galaxy Let’s sing a song (sing a song) Now dancing in the universe) Category:Xesc13primero Category:Debut Live Category:Duo Live Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Unmei Challenge